


[Podfic] You've Got Mail!

by AshesandGhost



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Horizon, Shepard is stressed out and sad. Normandy's crew is trying to take care of her, in quite a roundabout way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You've Got Mail!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Got Mail!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290972) by [Loethlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin). 



> Thanks to Loethlin for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of You've Got Mail!, by Loethlin. (for my "epistolary" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/youvegotmail.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You've%20Got%20Mail!.m4b)


End file.
